World Of Trouble
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Trevor's craziness was bound to catch up to him... when it does, who's responsible? (Murder Mystery AU)
1. Chapter 1

" _If you reasonably expected me to be the same girl I was in Ludendorff, you fucking lost your mind way before the bank job!"_

" _You know damn well that you're too young to be with him, let alone have a fucking mistake!"_

" _MY LIFE, MY CHOICE!"_

Carly's eyes snapped open, Carly looking around the room before pulling the quilted comforter around her tiny body… something was wrong, she just knew it. She looked at her phone, seeing a voicemail from Camari and played it.

" _Carly, turn the Tv on now… something horrible happened."_

Carly sat up, grabbing the remote and turning the Tv on. What she heard next, she couldn't believe.

"...in a repeat of our earlier broadcast, the body found in Paleto Forest has been identified as Trevor Philips. Mr Philips was stabbed over 100 times before his body was discovered earlier today-" The news reporter says before Carly shuts the Tv off, closing her eyes.

' _He can't be dead… no, Trevor's not dead, he'll show up here and pound on the door in a bit, demanding that I let him into the house.'_ Carly thought in denial. Despite everything, she still wanted her Uncle T back… now he was gone.

Carly opened her eyes when she felt Johnny's arms wrap around her, the tiny brunette holding onto him.

"He's gone… he's not coming back." Carly says quietly as tears started to fall, Johnny lightly stroking her hair to comfort her as best as he can. When they eventually let go of each other, Johnny noticed scratches on Carly's wrists, hands and fingers. Scratches that looked like they were made with a knife and scratches that weren't there yesterday.

"Guys…" Both heard, looked and saw Sam in the doorway, her eyes red from crying. Carly got out of hers and Johnny's bed and tried to hug Sam but the second Sam saw Carly's wounds, she stepped back. "What happened to you, Carly?" She asks.

Carly tried to remember what happened but couldn't… she couldn't remember anything that happened yesterday.

 **Carly's P.O.V**

Never thought this would ever happen again, no memory of anything that happened the day before… it's different this time because Trevor's dead.

I see the look in Sam's eyes… she's not gonna say it out loud but she thinks I did it… and she's hurt. She's lost both her parents now.

Despite everything that Trevor had done, he was still Sam's father and up until yesterday, her only living parent.

"I'll… go check on the others." Sam says before leaving, Johnny closing the bedroom door and both of us sitting on the bed.

"I can't remember anything from yesterday…" I say quietly, Johnny resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Carly, no matter how angry you were at Trevor, there's no way you could've ever killed him." Johnny says, both of us hugging.

Sam doesn't believe me though… and stabbing anyone, let alone Trevor, over 100 times… that's not just rage, that's overkill.

I've killed before but in self defense… I'm not the kind of person to brutally stab someone repeatedly, no matter how angry I was at them.

I grab my phone, seeing multiple text messages, first one being from Lamar.

' _Holy fuck, crazy dude's dead, violet eyes! Did you do it, did you finally snap and kill him?!'_

I open the next one, it being from Franklin.

' _Trevor's dead… fucking hell. His craziness finally caught up with him.'_

I close it out, moving to the one Ashley sent me.

' _He… he's gone! He's fucking dead, my dad is dead!'_

Ashley and Trevor were starting to reconcile their bond… now it's too late for things to ever truly be fixed.

I close Ashley's text message out, reminding myself to talk to her when I can… the next message is from Amanda.

' _So you finally did it, you finally killed Trevor. Good luck living with that for the rest of your life.'_

That heartless, cold blooded bitch!

' _I DID NOT KILL HIM! IF ANYONE KILLED HIM, MAYBE IT WAS YOU BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS HATED TREVOR WHEN YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HE WAS! AMANDA, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID!'_ I type in and send to her, tears running down my face as I throw my phone and break down into a violent sobbing fit, Johnny pulling me into his arms and rubbing his hand up and down my back.

Trevor's gone… Uncle T, if there was any part of him left, is never coming back…

You never realise how much you'll miss your family until one day you wake up and they're gone for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Robin is hardrocker21's character.**

Carly opened the door after getting ready for her day, seeing Ashley and immediately pulling her into a hug, Ashley wrapping her arms around Carly.

"I'm so sorry, Ash." Carly says.

"He was trying to change… now he's gone." Ashley says, sniffling a bit. It was when they let go that Ashley noticed the bandages that Carly had on her fingers, hands and wrists. "What happened to you?" She asks.

"I can't remember… it's like yesterday's completely erased from my memory." Carly says, Ashley remembering Carly's past head injuries, first one caused by a car crash and the other caused by Ivory Smith slamming a crowbar into Carly's head after causing her plane to crash at Mckenzie Airfield.

"Carly… did you-" Ashley says.

"I've thought of a life without Trevor trying to control me but I would've never murdered him. Even if I did, I would've remembered-" Carly says, Ashley pulling her into her arms as both hugged, tears in both of their eyes. "He's gone, he's never coming home." She says, Ashley rubbing her hand up and down Carly's back.

' _Calm down… you have to try to remember the last time you saw Trevor alive.'_ Carly thought as she and Ashley let go, Ashley seeing that Carly was trying to remember.

At the same time, Sam was driving around, trying to clear her mind.

' _Carly couldn't have murdered Dad. Yeah, they had their fight, all family members fight… but… could she had gone past her breaking point and killed him?'_ Sam thought, stopping at Sammy's house as Sammy walked outside.

"It's all over the news… you went straight to Carly, didn't you?" Sammy says as Sam gets off the quad bike.

"She doesn't remember anything from yesterday. I did see some scratches on her and rageful murders do get frenzied-" Sam says.

"You think she did it? Sam, Carly and Trevor had their problems but Carly is not the kind of person to brutally stab anyone, let alone over 100 times." Sammy says.

Meanwhile, Clint woke up, exhausted from partying with the LS Hunterz the previous night. He looked at his phone, seeing a text.

' _I think Carly might have another head injury, she can't remember anything that happened yesterday.-Ash.'_

' _Crap, where are ya at?'_ Clint texts back.

' _LSH place, helping Tommy clean up.'_ Ashley texts.

' _Alright be there in 10 mins.'_ Clint texts back.

Clint got dressed, grabbed the keys to his Impala and left, arriving at the LS Hunterz place. When he walked in, he saw Carly looking around, looking like she was trying to remember something… but the look in her eyes was very clear… Trevor was gone for good and Carly was distraught.

"Ash call you?" Carly asks, Clint seeing the bandaged wounds on Carly's fingers, hands and wrists.

"Yeah she did. How are ya feeling?" Clint says.

"I can't believe he's gone… Trevor's never coming over to any of the houses or not calling anyone, asking if they want to hang out with him… I miss my Uncle T, I want him back." Carly says, tears falling again as Clint hugged her. Tommy and Ashley came down the stairs, Ashley walking over to the bar and opening a bottle of whiskey and drinking it straight out of the bottle.

Johnny drank some of it but when he offered the whiskey to Carly, she turned it down.

"Hey, guys." Franklin said after walking in, seeing the injuries Carly had. "Damn! What happened to you?!" He says.

"Whatever happened, I have no memory of it-" Carly says before seeing a black and grey Double T Custom outside. "Ivory fucking Smith!" She growled, about to go and beat Ivory to a bloody pulp when Ashley stopped her.

"I'll go and deal with him." Ashley says before walking outside.

"Did little Carly finally snap and kill the crazy bastard you called Dad, Ashley?" Ivory asks casually.

"Don't speak about my family like that." Ashley growled.

"Well, the violet eyed-" Ivory started to say, hearing the click of a gun and looked, Carly aiming her SNS Pistol at him.

"How do I know you didn't fucking murder Trevor, you demonic chanting bastard?!" Carly growled, Ashley trying to keep Carly from killing Ivory.

"Ash, he's been trying to make me show him pain for 2 ½ years, he put Jack in a damn coma and he damn near killed me, Sam and Johnny countless times! Why shouldn't I kill him?!" She yelled.

"Because-" Ashley says before pulling out her gun and shooting Ivory in the head. "-I'm going to kill him. No one fucks with my family and lives to see another day." She says.

"Lower the weapons, ladies." They heard, looked and saw Benson getting out of his Bravado Buffalo S.

"Sheriff…" Ivory says.

"Damn it. Can't you just fucking die?" Ashley says.

"We had this settled, Benson." Carly says, Benson handcuffing Ivory.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Ivory says.

"Ivory Smith, you're wanted for questioning in the murder of Trevor Philips! The cuffs are just so you don't run off!" Benson says before looking at Ashley and Carly. "And I am gonna have to talk to you two as well as anyone else who possibly had a motive." He says.

"Um… okay. We'll swing by later on." Ashley says.

Benson nodded before putting Ivory in the car and leaving, Clint and Johnny walking outside.

"If you want to head to Mount Zonah, Jack just woke up from his coma." Clint says.

"Is he okay?!" Carly asks, remembering that Jack had been shot right in the head.

"He wants to see someone he calls half pint." Clint says.

"Same old Jack." Carly mutters before they all leave.

 **Mount Zonah, ICU…**

"There you are… I saw the news, I know he's gone." Jack says as he and Carly hug.

Ashley was waiting in the hallway when Sam and Rey walked up, all three hugging.

"Indie, Ezra, Kyle, Camari and Aiyana are on their way back from Tierra Robada. How you holding up, Ash?" Rey says.

"Alright I guess. Been having a sick feeling in my gut since this morning." Ashley says.

The three walked into the room, Jack sitting up.

"Ashie, I missed you." Jack says, him and Ashley hugging.

"You know that I don't like being called Ashie." Ashley says.

"And I didn't like being shot and being in a coma for a month. Is Ivory causing mayhem?" Jack says.

"Benson actually hauled him in earlier and don't repeat this-" Carly says before taking a deep breath. "-but for the life of me, I can't think of a motive Ivory had to murder Trevor." She says, startling the others.

"Who are you and what happened to Carly Jade?" Sam asks.

"I'm going outside." Ashley says before leaving.

"Don't stay out there too long, the storm's picked back up!" Carly says.

"Whatever." Ashley says. When she walked outside, Ashley grabbed her pack of smokes… but instead of lighting one, she chucked it across the parking lot, hitting Michael in the face.

"Ow!" Michael says, rubbing his nose.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Ashley says.

"It's okay, Ash. I ain't handling T's death so well either." Michael says after walking over, both hugging and Ashley seeing the nicotine patch on Michael's right arm and a bandage covering a new tattoo. Michael pulled the bandage off, revealing a tattoo that had R.I.P Trevor in black ink on a grey headstone and a black crow perched on the headstone.

"That's cool." Ashley says.

"Something to remember him by… how's Carly and everyone else handling it?" Michael says.

"Carly's not handling it too well. Sam said to me earlier… that she thinks Carly might've killed Trevor." Ashley says, startling Michael.

"They had their problems but I don't think Carly would go that far. Police said that there was a lack of blood where T was found. Could a 5ft tall, 102 pound girl really drag a body too far without someone noticing?" Michael says.

"Unless of course she didn't drag, she put him into a trunk of a car and then dumped the body." Ashley says.

"Anything's possible. Maybe Carly saw who did kill him and tried to hide Trevor where she figured he was happiest. He liked hunting in that forest." Michael says.

"Yeah I know. He and I used to go hunting in that forest together." Ashley says, wiping a tear from her face.

The two jumped out of their skin as thunder was heard nearby, both walking into the hospital. When they reached the floor Jack was on, they saw Carly drinking a cup of herbal tea, trying to calm her nerves. When Ashley smelled the herbal tea, she almost threw up.

"Seriously, how can you drink that stuff?" Ashley asks.

"I'm slowly trying to ease off of caffeine." Carly says, Ashley nodding and thinking that Carly was taking better care of herself.

"Are you alright Ash?" Clint asks.

"Yeah, just not been feeling too good all day." Ashley says.

Carly looked down the hallway, standing up and the others seeing her walk to a man in his mid 20s, both of them hugging. Ashley recognised him as Robin Graves, a mortician who worked in Sandy Shores.

"Hey there, Robin." Ashley says.

"Hey, Ash… I'm sorry about Trevor." Robin says as they hug for a few seconds. Carly cringed a bit as pain spasmed through her fingers, the cuts aggravating her. "The hell happened to you, tiny one?" He asks.

"Might've gotten in a fight… I can't remember anything from yesterday." Carly says. Ashley's phone chimed, Ashley looking at it and seeing a text from Tommy.

' _Found footage from a CCTV camera of Trevor and Carly about a few hours before Trevor died. You'll want to see this.'_

' _Alright on my way to your place or are you at LSH place?'_ Ashley texts back.

' _LSH place and hurry.'_ Tommy texts back.

"Gotta go. I will be back soon." Ashley says.

"Be careful out there, brutal storm outside." Robin says. Ashley leaves, arriving at the LS Hunterz place and walking over to Tommy.

"Things got a bit… violent on his part." Tommy says before playing the video, Ashley's eyes widening when she saw Trevor hit Carly in the head with a wrench before he took out a knife, him and Carly fighting over it and Carly's hands firmly around the blade

"Just stop, stop it. I don't want see anymore." Ashley says.

Tommy stopped it, Ashley sitting down.

"He attacked her, tried to stab her…" Ashley says, Tommy lightly rubbing Ashley's left shoulder. Suddenly, Ashley stood up and flipped the coffee table. "He fucking tried to stab her!" She yelled.

Ashley looked behind her, seeing Jake backed up against the wall and shaking.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Ashley says.

"I'm okay… I guess you just saw the video… I saw it earlier, Trevor left alive and well after that incident." Jake says. Ashley ran her fingers through her hair, trying not to cry.

"She's torn up because she thinks she killed him." Ashley says. "I don't want to even remember him, I just want that part of my life gone." She says. Suddenly, Ashley walked down to the basement and returned with 5 jerry cans filled with gasoline.

"We're gonna go burn his home?" Tommy asks.

"Not just his home all of his thing. His truck, drug lab, the airfield and the strip club." Ashley says.

 **A while later, Camari's P.O.V**

"Holy fuck… what the fuck?!" Carly shouts as we see Trevor's airfield on fire. Ashley walks over to me, Carly and Johnny, holding an empty jerry can.

"Ashley, what the fuck are you doing?!" Johnny says.

"I'm burning it all. That's what I'm fucking doing." Ashley says before tossing the empty jerry can away and climbing into her Jeep before speeding off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carly just called, did you really burn everything that Trevor owned?" Robin asks as Ashley walks into his house in Sandy Shores.

"I've only got two more to do. His drug lab and his place." Ashley says.

"Ash-" Robin says.

"That fuck tried to kill Carly before he died!" Ashley shouts, startling Robin.

"Wh… why the fuck would he do that?! He loved her like he loved you, Ash!" Robin says.

"He didn't love any of us. I don't want to remember him at all. Only way to do that is to burn everything." Ashley says.

"At least let me help out with the last two places, he left bodies in both two days ago and they're still there." Robin says.

"No Robin, this is family business. I'll make sure the bodies are burned good." Ashley says.

"Okay. And with the storm, the evidence will probably wash away on it's own." Robin says, Ashley nodding and leaving.

Sam was walking around when she saw the caravan on fire and Ashley tossing the empty jerry can away.

"Ash, what the fuck?!" Sam shouts.

"Burning his fucking trash." Ashley says.

"You found out something behind his death?" Sam asks, Ashley nodding.

"Well, before that. He tried to kill Carly, those wounds she has are defensive ones." Ashley says, Sam's eyes widening in shock. "Still got one more place to burn. I don't want you to come cause it's going to be a dangerous one." She says.

"The lab? I… saw someone torch it a few minutes ago." Sam says.

"What? Damn it. Oh well, might as burn the strip club." Ashley says.

"Franklin's decided to run it instead." Sam says, Ashley a bit surprised at that.

"Still don't give a fuck. Something that he owned, it's gotta go." Ashley says before climbing into her Jeep and speeding off.

Ashley stopped by Carly and Johnny's house in Chumash, got out and knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked." Johnny says, Ashley walking in and seeing Carly asleep on the couch. "So how was your burning rampage?" He asks.

"Oh, it's been fucking beautiful. Still got the strip club to go and that's it." Ashley says. Ashley walked over, sitting on the edge and lightly touching Carly's forehead. The second she did though, Carly screamed like Ashley did during a night terror, Johnny and Ashley trying to calm her down as Carly put her arms up in front of her head.

"TREVOR, STOP!" Carly screamed, backing away from Johnny and Ashley.

"Carly, it's okay. It's just a bad dream, he's gone." Johnny says, Carly's eyes snapping open as Johnny lightly rubbed her back.

"Well, I've gotta get going. I'll swing by when the job is done." Ashley says before leaving.

"Franklin is going to be pissed." Johnny says after Ashley leaves.

"She's going to burn the strip club, isn't she?" Carly asks.

"Yep, like she tried to burn the A.O.D clubhouse a few years back. How you feeling, darling?" Johnny says.

"Trevor… was trying to kill me… but I can't remember anything else." Carly says, Johnny pulling her into a hug.

 **Vanilla Unicorn...**

When Franklin stepped into the strip club, he was surprised that the place was empty and _Funhouse_ by Pink was playing. But what shocked him was the fact that Ashley was walking along the bar, tipping gasoline all over the place, singing along to the song.

"Ashley, what the fuck are you doin?!" Franklin yells, running over and pulling Ashley off the bar.

"Taking care of things." Ashley says.

"By burning my fucking club down?! Did Clint fuck around with one of the girls?!" Franklin asks, remembering that Ashley had been cheated on before but by Marcus. Ashley just laughed at him.

"No but this is one of the things on my many list of things to burn that Trevor owned." Ashley says.

"Hell of a way to express grief-" Franklin says, Ashley slamming her fist into his face. "Fucking hell!" He shouts painfully.

"This is just not grief. This is also fucking anger!" Ashley yelled, picking up the jerry can again and starting to tip it all over the stage.

"Give me that damn thing!" Franklin says, snatching the can from Ashley as another woman walked in.

"Don't get in my way or I will burn you along with the place Franklin." Ashley growled.

"What the hell's going on here?!" The woman says, Ashley recognising Midnight's voice.

"I'm taking care of things, you know getting everything off my chest." Ashley says, snatching the jerry can out of Franklin's hand.

"Fuck, this is like the time back in 1996 when Billy burned the A.O.D clubhouse in Acter." Midnight says, Ashley setting the can down.

"Can you two leave, I don't fancy explain how you two got caught in this burning rampage." Ashley says.

"Ash, this isn't you." Midnight says.

"Oh yeah, it's me alright. A brand new me with no Trevor in my life." Ashley says.

"Ashley, you're grieving-" Midnight says.

"This is more that fucking grieving. This is me forgetting about him, every time I burned the place down, I stripped away part of the father-daughter relationship that we had!" Ashley says.

"Oh yeah and what's that part you're going to strip away?" Franklin asks.

"The part where he didn't do nothing but lied about being my father." Ashley says. "Now get out before I burn you along with the place." She says.

"Ash-" Midnight says.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Ashley yelled, Franklin and Midnight leaving.

"Fuck! Man, she's not coping okay!" Franklin says.

"We need her to see sense and we need to do it now." Midnight says.

"But how? She wouldn't even talk to us." Franklin asks.

"I can stop her." Packie says, walking over to them.

"Can you really do that?" Midnight asks.

"I know this kid like the back of my hand. I can stop her." Packie says.

"Alright Packie. Good luck you're gonna need it." Midnight says before they kiss and Packie walked in. When he stepped in the song had changed to another Pink song called _Trouble_ and Packie watched as Ashley flipped a table over and drowned it in gasoline.

"Hey, hey that's not nice. That table didn't do anything to ya." Packie says.

"You're wasting your time, you know. I'm burning this fucker to the ground no matter what you say." Ashley says.

"Ash come on-" Packie says.

"No don't even fucking come on with me. I'm not in the mood for this." Ashley growled, tossing the empty jerry can to the ground and walking out to the back to grab another one.

"Damn you have just turned out to be another Trevor." Packie says, Ashley looking at him.

"I'm not like Trevor. I'm fucking ten times worse than he was." Ashley growled. "He hurt Carly hours before he died… he tried to fucking stab her!" She yelled, tears running down her face as Packie hugged her and led her out of the strip club.

 **Meanwhile, Blaine County Police Station, interrogation room…**

"What would help, louder or slower?! I did not see Trevor Philips at all the night he was murdered!" Ivory says, getting frustrated. He had repeatedly asked for a lawyer but Benson denied him access to a phone to call one, saying "You're gonna need a coroner."

"Why aren't you arresting Carly? She had a damn good motive for wanting Trevor dead, he kept trying to force her to give up her boyfriend." Ivory says after a few minutes.

At the same time, Carly and Johnny were alone in their room, kissing… but Carly wanted more comfort than that, she reached over and pulled Johnny's jacket off as he pulled her shirt off.

Their clothing fell off one at a time and Johnny reached over, grabbing a condom off the nightstand as they fell to the bed.

 **A few weeks later…**

Carly spit the water out, having thrown up for the second time that morning… and it would've just been her thinking it was a cold if she had any cold symptoms.

Reaching into the medicine cabinet, Carly grabbed the test she had been putting off taking.

A few minutes later, Carly paced the bathroom until the alarm went off and she picked up the test, seeing _Positive 4-5 weeks_ in the display screen.

They had been careful, Johnny always using condoms and Carly on the pill… but she had been drinking that day, which lowered the effectiveness of the pill.

Holding the condom wrapper up to the light, Carly noticed the tiny holes in it… and immediately turned angry.

"Jack, you fucking idiot!" Carly growled.

She loved Jack like a brother… but in that moment, she felt like ripping his head off.


End file.
